wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell Hounds Pack
The Hell Hounds were formed by three adult females and one juvenile who were released in lat 1995. The small group soon joined forces with wild males. There were several changings in dominance till finally the youngest of the females Dolly settled into the alph female position till she was killed by a bear. Nikita became the next dominant female. The Hell Hound's Role Play Center is the Geyser Basin, where role playing takes place. Alpha Pair So far all the founding females have been the alpha female at some point. The alpha male position was taken by Humphry. At first the oldest of the females Molly was the alpha female but she was viciously attacked by and overthrown by Polly. However Molly and Polly soon died leaving the alpha female position open to Holly. Sadly she was hit by a car in late 1996. Dolly became the new alpha female till her tragic death defending the pack. Nikita took up the apha female role after her. Current Members The Hell Hounds have 20 members as of April 1998. Nikita (YHF012) (Played by Sir Rock) Alpha Female Lola (YHF013) (Played by Meerkats123) Blossom (YHF015) (Played by Silverrr1) Dominiqe (YHF018) (Played by Katy2000) Spud (YHM019) (Played by Meerkats123) Spike (YHM020) (Played by Sir Rock) Sophia (YHF021) (Played by Aniju Aura) Charlie (YHF022) (Played by XBoys) YHM023 (This wolf is available) YHF024 (This wolf is available) Hunter (YHM025) (Played by Aniju Aura) Apollo (YHM026) (Played by Sir Rock) Lucina (YHF027) (Played by Aniju Aura) Reeba (YHF028) (Played by Sir Rock) YHM029 (This wolf is available) Elliot (YHM030) (Played by Sir Rock) YHF031 (This wolf is available) YHF032 (This wolf is available) YHF033 (This wolf is available) Lugwig (YHM034) (Played bu Aniju Aura) All Known Members List of all wolves who were born or joined the Hell Hounds. Molly (YHF001) Holly (YHF002) Polly (YHF003) Dolly (YHF004) Butch (YHM005) James (YHM006) Humphry (YHM007) Kavita (YHF008) Dante (YHM009) Anubis (YHM010) Mora (YHM011) Nikita (YHF012) Lola (YHF013) Edward (YHM014) Blossom (YHF015) Stayne (YHM016) Corman (YHM017) Dominiqe (YHF018) Spud (YHM019) Spike (YHM020) Sophia (YHF021) Charlie (YHF022) YHM023 YHF024 Hunter (YHM025) Apollo (YHM026) Lucina (YHF027) Reeba (YHF028) YHM029 Elliot (YHM030) YHF031 YHF032 YHF033 Lugwig (YHM034) Rivals The Hell Hounds were released in-between the Rascals and Druids. However the Hell Hounds move near the Celtics and Bad Dog and became theirrivals. Later on the Quapaw formed who became their new main rivals. History August 1995: '''Molly, Holly, Polly and Dolly were released into the park. Molly was collared and the alpha female. '''September 1995: '''Butch, James and Humohry joined the females. Humphry became the alpha male. '''October 1995: '''One encounter with Rascals. '''November 1995: One encounter with Druids. December 1995: Two encounters with Bad Dogs. Janaury 1996: '''One encounter with Druids and Bad Dogs. '''February 1996: Molly, Polly and Holly were pregnant. Butch and James went roving. March 1996: '''Holly gave birth to Kavita, Dante and Anubis. Molly gave birth to Mora, Nikita, Lola, Edward. Polly have a miscarriage. '''April 1996: Polly overthrew Molly and became the alpha female. May 1996: '''Polly was pregnant. Butch went roving at the Druids. '''June 1996: '''Polly gave birth to Blossom, Stayne, Corman and Dominiqe. Two encounters with Druids. '''July 1996: '''Two encounters with Bad Dogs and Rascals. Molly was pregnant. '''August 1996: '''Molly gave birth to Spud, Spike and Sophia. '''September 1996: One encounter with Bad Dogs. October 1996: '''Butch and James went roving. Molly was killed by a mounatin lion. '''November 1996: '''Two encounters with Bad Dogs. Butch and James left the group to form the Celtics. '''December 1996: '''One encounter with Bad Dogs. Polly was killed. Holly became the new alpha female. '''Janaury 1997: Three encounters with Druids. February 1997: '''Holly was pregnant. One encounter with Bad Dogs. '''March 1997: Holly gave birth to Charlie, YHM023, YHF024 and Hunter. April 1997: Holly was hit by a car and died. May 1997: Dolly became the new alpha female. Dolly was seen mating with Vincent of the Rascals. June 1997: '''Stayne went roving. Dante wandered off from the pack. '''July 1997: '''Dolly gave birth to Apollo and Lucina. One encounter with Druids. The Hell Hounds killed their pups. '''August 1997: '''Anubis, Dante and Edward left the group and formed the Quapaw Pack. Nikita mated with Cassidy '''September 1997: Nikita gave birth to Reeba, YHM029, Elliot and YHF031. Lola mated with Loki 'October 1997: '''Dolly died. Lola gave birth to YHF032, YHF033 and Lugwig. Nikita became the new alpha female. '''November 1997: '''One encounter with Quapaw. Spike went roving. Prowler appeared. '''December 1997: ' One encounter with the Celtics. Kavita was Last Seen '''Janaury 1998: '''Humphry died. Mora and Corman were Last Seen. '''February 1998: '''One encounter with Celtis. March 1998: Two encounters with Celtis. '''April 1998: '''Stayne was Last Seen. Category:Wolf Packs